yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayumi Shinozaki
Ayumi Shinozaki 'is a main character in the ''Corpse Party series. A series about a school haunted by vengeful spirits with a raising kill count as the survivors try to escape before they become another casualty. Ayumi is a route yandere, meaning her yandere personality is only shown depending on the media or various routes in game. Bio The cheery class rep of 2-9 at Kisaragi Academy, Ayumi takes her job and friendships seriously but her obsession with the occult and love of scaring others is soon turned against her. '' Appearance Ayumi has a light complexion with average frame. Her dull blue eyes match her shoulder-chest length hair, which is normally worn in low pigtails with thin forelocks and spiked bangs mostly brushed to one side, with a smaller portion opposite of them. She is normally depicted in the yellow and blue Kisaragi uniform. Personality The wise and kind-hearted Class Representative often sought out by others for advice or to chat because she is open-minded and personable. She really wants to see people do well and doesn't like the idea of someone being harassed because of how others view them, and she appears to be sympathetic. She loves teasing others though; and enjoys listening to people scream and panic when she tells them scary, occult-related stories. However, she is also prideful and a bit selfish, causing her to make poor decisions and prioritize her honor over the sensible option. While she has a cool temperment and remains calm in most situations, she will openly argue if someone was to anger her. Deep down Ayumi suffers from low self-esteem and is entirely aware of how weak her true self is. She has built up her outer self to cover up her cowardly personality that appears whenever she begins to get stressed out. Background Corpse Party Everyone stays behind one school day to finish their preparations for the upcoming festival, but with one of their well-liked classmates moving that day everyone had been in a somber mood. In hopes of making everyone feel better, Ayumi suggested they perform the charm she learned online that would always keep them together; unaware of the evil she would be unleashing upon the school as a result. Blood Drive & Dead Patient During the events of ''Blood Drive she is shown suffering heavily for everything she has been put through in the various games up to this point. But pulling herself together, she is shown to overcome her guilt and grief to become master of The Book of Shadows. By Dead Patient she is shown to still be alive, but with her sacrifice in the last game she is currently in a coma, with everyone else having forgotten her with the exception of Yoshiki, who waits by her side. Victims Ayumi has not attacked or killed many on her own volition, but through possession by the darkening or other means. Ayumi Shinozaki/Victims Relationships 'Satoshi Mochida '- He is an easy target of hers due to his cowardly personality, but like Naomi she has a massive crush on him because of his kindness. She is devoted to him and always trusts his opinions or decisions, causing her to be somewhat dependant on him. They are unknowingly foils for one-another; with Satoshi being a coward but brave in the face of danger, while she acts composed and brave until put into danger. '''Naomi Nakashima - A classmate she genuinely gets along with and can often be found chatting with. They share a few traits, but because they both harbor feelings for Satoshi, they are shown having difficulities during certain situations unless they mutually agree to share him or prioritize other things. Yuki Kanno '- One of the children victims from the ''Heavenly Host incident. Ayumi attempts to help her and is shown to care for her and the other children, despite knowing they can be dangerous. She is one of the very few they appear to trust. 'Yui Shishido - '''Teacher of class 2-9, Ayumi has a close relationship with her and admires her for being a mature and kind adult. Yui supports Ayumi's feelings but she also believes that due to her influences she would also be good with Yoshiki. In both the game and manga she sacrifices herself to save Ayumi. In the game she had Ayumi climb up her body to safety after the floor caved in on them, while in the manga she gave Ayumi her paper scrap. '''Naho Saenoki - '''Ayumi admired Naho and looked up to her until she discovered in ''Blood Covered that it was her who posted the modified "Sachiko Ever After" charm and effectively cursed everyone within the school after Ayumi found it. She confronted Naho, who showed no remorse and she has since resented her. '''Hinoe Shinozaki - Her beloved older sister she heavily admires. She had been severly traumatized by her death following Hinoe saving her from her own demise. Yoshiki - Due to everyone judging him, Ayumi shows him true concern and kindness and as such he has a crush on her. She is unaware of this though, and they often bicker, causing her to act rudely towards him. They are unknowingly each others "emotional' crutch"'' and their sanity depends on the other staying out of harms way. As the series went on they grew closer and she is shown giving him more respect and listening to him, so he remains by her side. '''Sachiko - She was sought out by her'' good half'' in the first game, while her bad half ''wanted to make her suffer. While she torments everyone in the series, she would eventually became an ally to Ayumi and sacrifices herself to help her. Weapons Ayumi can often be found wielding scissors, but she has also been shown using random objects like burning tools or a pen, or even her own body. Death Given the series premise, Ayumi can die in a variety of ways. List of Deaths Quotes Trivia *Her blood type is ''A. *Her measurements are Height: 151cm, Weight: 43kg *Her official profile lists her likes and dislikes. **Likes: Anime, Manga, the PSP (Playstation Portable). **Dislikes: Adults (mainly men). *She aspires to become an illustrator. *Mid-way through the first game, Ayumi is shown to start having her period, which is in the form of a visible blood-stain on the back of her skirt. *Ayumi shares a few traits in common with another yandere, Ayase Aragaki: **Both have AY starting names and surnames ending with aki. **Both girls have blue-black hair and eyes. **Their school uniforms have a vaguely similar blue shade. **They share a few traits. *She also shares some traits with Miya Maeshima: **They have the same hairstyle. **They love telling scary stories to their classmates. **Both are shown to have a low self-esteem and are ultimately cowards. **Both accidentally cause the events of the story to take place. Gallery Category:Twin-Tails Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Yandere Category:Scissors User Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:Deceased Category:Living